


Easy Does It

by intoapuddle



Series: Accidentally [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Innocence, Kink Exploration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Maybe, somehow, sex can be... cute.





	Easy Does It

Dan watches the chat out of the corner of his eye. It’s going fast. Faster than his brain can register. He only catches brief words. Capitalized sentences that he’s learned from experience to not say out loud. It can be difficult not to, especially as he scans his brain for something interesting to say. He has been live for forty five minutes by now. He could easily announce tonight’s top fans and take a couple last questions and call it a night. His eyes flit over his own face, where it’s pixelated on the computer. He reminds himself to smile.

“Alright, guys, well…,” Dan says to round up, but then he stalls at a question that catches his eye.

“ _Dan where’s Phil? Is he asleep?_ ” he reads out loud as he clicks ‘accept’.

He chuckles, resting his chin on top of his fist.

“If you’re under the impression that Phil has any more semblance of a sleep schedule than me you would be very wrong,” he says, then catches himself. “I don’t know what he’s doing. He could be sleeping, actually. I’m not the only one that stays up until four am, is all I’m saying.”

Phil only stays up until four am if Dan’s having a bad night and needs a distraction, he thinks but doesn’t say. In recent years, Phil’s personal limit had been two in the morning. Dan laughs to himself.

“Actually, the other night I… did something in my sleep,” he continues, only realising he’s saying it once he’s started and stops himself in time to not go into details.

Wow. Is he doing this? The memory flashes back. Waking up from the feeling of Phil’s long fingers scratching through his hair absentmindedly. Feeling completely satisfied and boneless, but not understanding why. Phil holding back his laughter as Dan slowly realised that he had started humping in his sleep like when he was teenager. This had been different from those lonely times. He hadn’t woken up sweaty and ashamed on top of sticky sheets. This time he had another person there who had eagerly helped out with the problem.

“Oh come on,” Dan berates as he sees a number of sexual comments. “I sleepwalked. I don’t remember it, honestly. Phil was in the lounge and I had walked to the kitchen or something.”

More sexual comments. Dan laughs. It’s the only way he’s found to cover up his blushing. The web camera doesn’t catch up on it really, but it feels like they can tell either way. The small laughs keep him from saying too much, makes it easier to lie.

“Anyway I walked in there, and then I was just stood there like an idiot,” Dan says. “Like something out of a horror film. Phil had this momentary freak out because he thought if he woke me up I’d go crazy.”

Dan already regrets bringing it up. Phil will have to address it in his next live show. It could easily become a _thing_ that people hold on to like so many other things had become during the years. So many unexpected topics and moments, constantly tweeted at them and talked about and for that sake become a permanent part of the Dan And Phil narrative.

Phil is better at biting his tongue. He doesn’t talk on autopilot the same way Dan does. Dan just can’t stop his train of thoughts. He makes decisions quickly, impulsively. He’s better than he used to be, especially after him and Phil established some rules, but Dan’s already overthinking and it’s making him feel stupid.

“Anyway, I ended up going back to my room before he accidentally woke me up.” Dan chuckles. “Phil, the buffoon, would probably have managed to drop something and woke me up if I hadn’t.”

The chat becomes impossibly faster. Slow chat mode is no match against 12,000 viewers that are always excited to hear about Phil. There goes the early exit. Dan enjoys it, though. He may not be able to say exactly what had happened, but it feels good to tell the audience about Phil’s weird thoughts.

“He literally said the next day,” Dan says, “that he’d been scared to wake me because sleepwalkers go crazy when they’re woken up in horror films. Is that a thing? Like, what actually happens when someone who sleepwalks wakes up? Is it bad?”

He sees messages roll in.

“ _I used to sleepwalk and it was honestly terrifying_ ”, 

“ _My mum thought i was possessed by the amount of times she woke up seeing me stand at her bedside._ ”

Dan reads out the second message. 

“Yeah, that’s some supernatural shit. That’s what Phil used to do as a child too. Can’t believe I’ve put myself at risk living with him.”

Dan reads more messages, different theories and personal anecdotes coming in droves.

“I’m just gonna google it,” Dan says eventually.

He types it in the google search and hits enter.

“Alright, here we go.”

He furrows his brow as he reads. The first result makes no sense.

“ _It is a myth that it is dangerous to wake up a sleepwalker because it may cause them a heart attack, shock, brain damage, or something else. It is not a myth that it is dangerous to wake up a sleepwalker because of the possible injury the sleepwalker may inflict upon themselves or the person waking them up_ ,” he reads quickly.

He makes a face as he processes the information.

“What?” he splutters. “Is it a myth or not? Make up your mind.”

He looks at the source. 

“ _The Register_. Yeah. Get your facts straight. I read the first google result and I expect to be fully informed by the first hit, thank you very much.”

He grins at his own joke. He accepts one of the premium messages.

“ _Dan, they mean that while it may not cause any physical or emotional reaction it could be unsafe as the sleepwalker might be in a compromising position. Fall down or be holding something they could accidentally injure themselves with. I know because I once woke my sister up from sleepwalking and she almost fell down a flight of stairs._ ”

Dan nods thoughtfully as he reads it out.

“Oh, I’m stupid,” he says. “I totally interpreted that wrong, then. That does sound quite harrowing. I’m glad he didn’t wake me up.”

Dan has to let out a small laugh. Lying in bed is not technically sleepwalking, and if Phil had woken him up there would have been no risk of Dan accidentally injuring himself. It was a stupid topic to bring up, but it actually is starting to interest him.

He spends another few minutes looking up results and reading some of the viewers’ experiences. He ignores the messages that are worried about his health, advising him to go to bed on time and other solutions he’s heard a million times before that would effectively improve his quality of sleep. He’s not exactly bothered by it, he just doesn’t think it applies to his situation. It had only been a wet dream after all.

He caves by reading someone’s message that says they hope he’s okay and trying his best to sleep better.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Dan says. “That was a week ago and it hasn’t happened since. No more possessed-Dan scenarios for Phil.”

He drops the topic and goes on to read out the top fans. He doesn’t take any last messages or question, he just thanks the viewers for watching. He tells them to drink some water, get out in the sun, and to remember to take a few moments to breathe. He smiles, says goodbye, and clicks the “on air” button. Afterwards he quietly checks to see if he’s really off air. He puts the piece of tape back over his webcam and turns off the mic function on his computer. Might be a bit much, but the idea of accidentally staying live scares him enough to repeat that process after every liveshow.

He types a tweet thanking people for tuning in and posts it. He reads some of the replies that roll in. Someone’s already quoted the whole sleepwalking scenario. He closes the laptop and sits in silence. Not long after he feels two hands come to squeeze his shoulders.

He leans his head back until it bumps Phil’s stomach. Keeps it there while Phil massages him gently.

“I don’t remember seeing you in the kitchen,” Phil says.

Dan sighs.

“Well, now you’ll have to.”

“Yeah.”

Phil’s hands work his shoulders steadily. Then his fingers come to softly slide up and down Dan’s neck. He shudders visibly. His head immediately shifts. Something about the touch is always too much, always right between arousal and oversensitivity. But the fingers go further, pet into Dan’s hair. Phil pulls his head back so that Dan looks at him.

Phil is in his pyjamas, hair pushed back, glasses on. He leans down and kisses Dan’s forehead.

“Been thinking about that night, have you?” he asks.

Dan smiles. He remembers that boneless feeling. How urgent Phil’s erection had been in his hand. How it felt, stiff in his mouth. Something about tired sex was such a relief. The body hasn’t tensed with the stress of a work day yet. The mind hasn’t fully registered the environment. It hasn’t recollected the thoughts that worried it the night before. It’s easier to listen to your body, to go with it. To let yourself be handled by the man in your bed.

“I have,” Dan says. “Have you?”

Phil goes to sit on the bed. He pats his hand next to him and Dan immediately gets up for the silent invitation. He sits next to Phil and lets himself be touched. Over the shirt, squeezing one of Dan’s pecks. They kiss.

“I take it you have,” Dan teases.

“The way you just fucked into me,” Phil recollects. “Senselessly, all taken with it. It amused me at first, but then it was this weird combination of cute and hot at the same time.”

“Cute?” Dan questions. “You want me to be cute in bed?”

“I dunno,” Phil says.

His hand is still rubbing over Dan’s chest. Completely just feeling him up, taking. Dan’s used to it. Phil can’t keep his hands to himself and he hasn’t since they first met. It’s still effective. Dan is half hard and leaning into the touches.

“It was innocent,” Phil elaborates. “Innocent but at the same time, not at all. You were so needy for it even though you didn’t know it.”

“Hmm,” Dan says, smirk creeping onto his face. “I can’t promise you I’ll do that in bed again.”

“I know,” Phil shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. Anything you do is cute. And hot.”

Dan has learned to accept that ‘cute’ is a good thing in reference to himself. He despised that word for a long time. How his mum would patronizingly call him that well into his upper teens, while he was struggling with his identity and his masculinity. It wasn’t until Phil started to say it that it felt good. Made him feel… precious, in a way.

“Am I cute when I suck your dick?” Dan teases.

“Mmh,” Phil sounds as he kisses Dan deeper. “Super cute.”

“You like that?” Dan’s breath goes hot. “Me with your tip in my mouth, have to ask for help? Until you get frustrated and fuck my mouth deep and come down my cute little throat?”

Phil shakes his head, breathing hard. He chuckles a little bit.

“Why is that so hot coming out of your mouth?” he asks.

“Mmh,” Dan grins. He puts his hand on Phil’s crotch over his pyjama bottoms. “Oh, you’re hard there. Why are you? What happens if I..?”

Dan squeezes softly. Phil’s hips automatically thrust into the touch.

“Ungh,” he moans, as if in pain, against Dan’s lips.

“What is it?” Dan asks, playing hard into a sweet, gullible voice. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil says, putting his hand on top of Dan’s between his legs. He pushes Dan’s hand down harder. “You little tease. It feels amazing.”

“Really?” Dan says. “Then what happens if I..?”

He slips his hand under Phil’s bottoms and softly touches his cock. He’s not wearing any pants underneath. A drop of precum rolls down his shaft. Dan smooths his thumb over it, then pretends to be shocked.

“Ew,” Dan says. “Are you peeing?”

He still keeps his hand steady there. Phil groans, pushes on top of Dan until he’s lying down on top of the bed.

“No, babe,” he says. “That means you’re doing well. Feels so good.”

Phil stutters as he says it. He seems so deliciously apprehensive, exploring this type of dirty talk. Like he’s ashamed of liking it. Dan loves those kind of kinks the most. How he has to almost convince Phil that it’s okay, that it’s play.

“Oh it does?” Dan says, filling his voice with wonder. He squeezes a bit more. “That feels good?”

Phil makes another almost pained noise. He pulls Dan’s hand off of his cock, out his bottoms. He throws his T-shirt off and pins Dan’s wrists down on top of the mattress.

“What is it?” Dan asks, eyes big.

“Thought you needed a lesson on teasing,” Phil says.

The pressure of Phil on top of him is somethin Dan will never get used to. How the heavy body keeps him still. How those big hands tighten around his wrists. Dan keens at the sensation, can’t keep up the pretense of not understanding when his cock is so hard. Phil fumbles out his bottoms and pulls Dan’s T-shirt off over his head, then immediately returns to their original position.

“Makes me wanna fuck you so bad,” Phil breathes onto Dan’s neck before he nips at the skin, pushing their cocks together.

Only the thin layer off cotton provided by Dan’s joggers keep them from fully touching. Dan moans, voice pitching higher than normal.

“Oh,” Dan says as his eyes shut. So many sensations. “I feel weird down there. What’s going on?”

“Feel weird, do you?” Phil asks, gruff voice against Dan’s neck. “How could that be? Describe it to me”

Fuck. Apparently Dan’s not the only one that can tease. Phil pulls his hips back, refusing to grind them down. Dan looks up at him desperately. He needs that push.

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Phil grins, studying Dan’s frustrated expression. “If you feel weird we might have take you to hospital.”

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan breaks. It slips like a whisper out of his mouth.

Phil laughs again, low and inhibited. That fucking laugh. Dan loves it. He loves it during sex especially.

“It feels…,” Dan moans. “Feels like a pressure. Really hard down there. I think my cock is getting stiff like yours. Can you take a look at it?”

“Sure,” Phil says, and pulls Dan’s soft bottoms down and off swiftly.

Dan’s cock stands up, pink and hard. Phil lies next to Dan and just _looks_ at it. Doesn’t touch. Dan blinks up at Phil’s face, then down at his own throbbing erection.

“Let’s see,” Phil says. “Tell me how it feels.”

He puts his hand around it. Doesn’t squeeze, just holds it.

“Does it hurt?” he asks.

Dan’s hips push into Phil’s hold. Fuck. This is so weird and good at the same time.

“No,” Dan says. “It feels.. Oh, Phil. It feels good. It feels like you should do it more. _Harder_.”

The last word is more of a command, more of Dan’s normal voice. He needs Phil to just… stop fucking around and get to it. Phil is having way too much fun.

“Strange,” Phil grins. 

His hand slides easily up to the tip. He thumbs the slit of Dan’s foreskin.

Dan moans low at that, hips going wild for a second to chase the feeling. 

“Easy does it,” Phil says, and stills Dan’s hips with a strong hand.

He comes back to Dan’s cock once he’s stopped moving. He slides it up and down, too light, too soft. Dan shivers against the touch. He can’t help but bury his face in Phil’s neck. So warm there, so close. He needs to get closer. Phil keeps up the light, slow pace. Dan rolls into Phil’s side, fucks into Phil’s grasp.

“Feels really good,” Dan sighs.

His hips go steady with the pace. Slow, slow. He lets his hand wander down to grasp Phil’s stiff cock in his hand. He matches Phil’s pace.

“That’s it,” Phil sighs. “That’s my good boy.”

Dan breathes hard against Phil’s neck.

“Do you like that?” he asks as he gently thumbs at the head. “A-am I doing it right?”

“So right,” Phil says.

Dan pretends to search, unsure. Presses at the head. Drags his hand slowly down Phil’s length. Phil’s hips begin to move in a similar pace to Dan’s. They eventually just end up pushing into each other’s fists. Lazy, slow. Dan looks up from the comfort of Phil’s neck and kisses his mouth.

“So pretty,” Phil says once they part. “So pretty for me.”

It resonates in Dan, makes him go faster into Phil’s fist.

“You like that, sweetie?” he asks, stealing another chaste kiss. “Like it when I call you that?”

Dan moans.

“Nhyes,” he whines. “Please. Say it more.”

“Think you’d look real pretty with my cock in your mouth,” Phil says, voice low.

Dan pretends to be taken aback.

“That?” he asks, looking down at Phil’s cock, still moving into Dan’s hand. “In here?”

He removes the hand and presses a finger to his bottom lip. He sucks at it, tastes some of Phil.

“Ohh yes,” Phil says. “That mouth is so nice.”

“Mm,” Dan says. “You taste good.”

Phil groans, taken out of it a bit again. Stepping closer to that edge of shame. Dan just wants to savour that look on his face that doubts what they’re doing. Whether it’s hot and kinky or just weird. Phil removes his hand from around Dan’s cock and pets Dan’s cheek before he fingers through Dan’s hair and starts to push him down forcefully.

Dan goes with it, stops when his face is level with Phil’s dick. He takes a measuring look. Up and down, hesitant. He looks up at Phil for guidance.

“Just,” Phil takes his cock in hand and guides it to Dan’s mouth. “Suck. Right there on the tip.”

Dan keeps his eyes big, expression confused and wondrous as he looks at Phil’s cock. It’s leaking and hard. Then he closes his mouth softly around the head. Wet suction noises fill the room before he pulls off with a loud pop.

“Something like that?” Dan asks.

Phil is positively vibrating with want. He slides his cock over Dan’s now closed lips.

“Juuust like that,” Phil encourages. “Take it in your mouth, babe.”

Dan resumes, sucking hesitantly. Never moving his head, just sucking right at that same spot. He pulls off, licks a little with a teasing smile. He sinks back down. Sucking hard, alternating by lolling his tongue over the tip.

“Fuck,” Phil groans. “Take it deeper.”

Dan pretends not to understand. He keeps at what he’s been doing, just to see Phil’s increasing frustration make him weak with arousal. He puts his hand on Dan’s head while he sucks and pushes him down slowly. Dan whines against it. The feeling of Phil’s hand, strong and domineering in his hair, just taking everything. He sucks obediently. Phil pulls Dan up and down his cock by the hair.

“Just like that,” Phil says. “Can you do that for me?”

He lets go of Dan’s hair and watches. Dan really wants to take Phil deep, let him hit the back of his throat. He wants to make Phil come so bad. But he pulls off again, resumes his suckling on the tip, alternating by licks. He knows it’s not nearly enough. He knows it’s agony, to be teetering on the edge of something and for it not to follow through. To not get that pressure. He waits until Phil is a whimpering, thrusting mess.

Dan pulls off.

“What are you doing?” he asks. “Am I doing it wrong?”

Phil shakes his head, not as an answer, but simply as a sign of disbelief and exasperation. He grabs Dan by the hair again.

“Just fucking take it,” he grunts and feeds his cock deep into Dan’s mouth.

In one swift movement, Phil’s cock hits the back of Dan’s throat. Dan gags loudly, eyes tearing up, but lets himself adjust to the sudden intrusion. It’s different when Phil is the one commanding a deep throat. When Dan does it himself he has no problems. It’s like he’s made for it, not a hint of a gag reflex as he swallows Phil down deep and stays there, steadily breathing through his nose while Phil falls apart beneath him. No, this is different, and the sudden sound of a gag makes Phil’s body shake with pleasure as he stares down at Dan.

Dan breaks the eye contact, cock still lodged down his throat, and whines pathetically around it. Phil pulls Dan’s hair so that his mouth slides up and off his cock completely. Dan breathes shallowly through his mouth. A string of spit still connects Dan’s bottom lip to the tip of Phil’s cock.

Without saying anything, Phil pulls Dan’s mouth onto his cock again and thrusts just as deeply into it. Dan doesn’t gag this time, but there’s still that unholy wet sound like a _click_ as the head of Phil’s cock settles deep there. Dan is practically shaking with satisfaction. Phil is so fucking hard and unforgiving by the way he just takes. He’s using Dan like a toy. That doesn’t happen frequently but in certain moments, like this one, it’s perfect for both of them.

“Look at me,” Phil instructs.

His voice is strained. Dan looks up at Phil curiously, eyes still a bit wet from before. He blinks. Phil gasps as soon as their eyes lock. Another squelching sound from the back of Dan’s throat as Phil’s hips pull back a bit and push back in. Just an involuntary movement caused by the horny twitch of his hips. Phil moans, breath quickening a bit, as if he doesn’t trust himself to be able to hold back anymore.

But he does. He pulls his cock out fully one more time and allows Dan to cough and clear his throat. Dan’s overdoing it for the sake of teasing Phil. He’s mastered the art of sucking dick since the time that that was the only thing they allowed themselves to do back in the day. The pretend coughs still work, though. Dan feels Phil’s wet cock slide against the side of his face. 

“That’s it,” Phil murmurs affectionately. “That’s how I like it.”

Dan looks up at him.

“It’s so big,” he says and fakes an impossibly innocent expression on his face.

He moves his head softly to mouth at the shaft. Phil shudders yet again.

“You like that down your throat, huh?” Phil asks.

Dan nods wordlessly, eyes closing as he loses himself into the soft kisses he places on Phil’s length. It’s a stark contrast. Phil’s cock is hard to the point that he could come immediately from the simple fast stroke of Dan’s hand. Yet Dan keeps mouthing the side softly, like he has all the time in the world to leisurely explore every inch of it.

“Mmh feels nice,” Phil says, voice hoarse. “Look so nice too.”

Dan looks back up at that, eyes crinkling with a smile.

“So cute when you take my cock,” Phil continues.

His hands tighten in Dan’s hair again. Pulls him away from his cock, but not far. He guides him to the tip, still not touching, and holds still.

Dan’s cock is trapped between his stomach and the mattress underneath. He’s about to bust at just that one adjective, the one that’s so strangely erotic within the context of sex. 

_Cute._

Dan breathes hard down onto Phil’s cock and swallows, expecting his mouth to be filled at any second. Phil stalls long enough for Dan to look up eventually.

“Dan,” Phil says throatily as their eyes meet. “Can I just fuck your throat and go buckwild?”

Dan breathes in a ragged breath, eyes closing in an attempt to dull the pure need rippling through his body at the question. He has to laugh though. A short giggle, and his lips accidentally pillow on top of Phil’s leaking slit.

“ _Buckwild_ ,” he imitates through a grin and pulls back a bit. “What is this, a rodeo?”

“Yeehaw,” Phil says weakly.

They lose it at that. Phil’s hand disappears from Dan’s hair and Dan’s face slumps down to muffle his giggles against the soft skin in the crease between Phil’s ball sack and leg. He looks up at Phil whose hands are fully covering his mouth, eyes glistening with laughter. 

Phil shakes his head, hands coming undone from his mouth. One returns downward to pet the side of Dan’s head and the other lies flat against the bed. Phil slumps his head down on the mattress and stares up at the ceiling as he breathes laboured breaths to stop from laughing. Dan’s body is still shaking with it, but it slows as he pushes into Phil’s gentle hand.

“What the fuck is this?” Phil ponders aloud, another giggle escaping his lips.

“It’s hot,” Dan murmurs, regaining some sense of reality.

The reality is that Phil’s erection is still as urgent and it’s poking at Dan’s cheek and that is so hot he forgets to laugh anymore.

“I know,” Phil replies, pushing himself up onto his elbow in order to look at Dan. “I hate how hot it is.”

Dan mouths at Phil’s shaft again. Slowly, leisurely.

“Do I look cute?” he teases.

“God,” Phil moans.

The gentle hand comes powerful into Dan’s hair again, guiding his lips to slide up and down the side of his cock. Dan breathes hard.

“Yes,” Dan sighs. “Yes, fuck my mouth.”

He breathes another sigh as his mouth slides with more urgency just by the demanding force of Phil’s hand in his hair.

“Go _buckwild_ ,” Dan says, shooting a pointed look up at Phil.

Phil stretches his lips and bites the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing.

“I’m gonna fuck your throat so hard that I come any second and that is not a laughing matter,” he says, mouth stretching wider as he struggles harder to keep his word.

“Mmh,” Dan moans exaggeratedly. “Need to taste that cum.”

Phil’s expression turns serious at that. He pulls Dan into the same position as before. Mouth just above his cock, begging to be stuffed full. Dan clears his throat and swallows, readying himself for what’s to come. They lock eyes for a moment before Phil finally pulls Dan’s head down and thrusts his hips up, creating a perfect, fast slide deep into Dan’s tight throat.

He keeps Dan’s head down for a few seconds as he fucks into that sweet spot right at the back of Dan’s throat. Dan moans, voice almost lost, but the sound mixed with the wet squelch created by Phil repeatedly fucking into him creates an even rawer noise that makes Dan’s cock twitch and leak where it’s trapped and neglected against the mattress. Phil pulls Dan’s head back, not completely off this time, and repeats the process. Each time it goes faster. Dan’s nose right in the trail of hair at the small pudge of Phil’s stomach. Phil sounds a string of desperate breaths, completely taken by sensation.

“Gonna fucking come,” he strains to say, “so fucking hard down your pretty little throat, gonna fill it up ‘til it spills right over with all that nasty cum.”

Dan is really about to come untouched at those words. He inhales hard. Lets Phil keep going, going, going until he reaches that wonderful edge and floods Dan’s mouth with the promised cum. Phil pulls back at that, and fucks shallowly into Dan’s mouth as he spills and spills, a hard breath exhaled through his mouth. When his tense muscles eventually relax he moves Dan’s mouth off his now oversensitive cock.

Dan breathes hard through his nose. Phil’s hand pets him sweetly again, tilts Dan’s chin up a bit to get a proper look.

“Show me,” Phil says.

Dan opens his mouth, shows off the pearly white cum that pools on his wet little tongue. Some of it spills down his chin. Dan closes his mouth and swallows, eyes soft up at Phil’s. Phil traces the tiny wad of cum that slipped out, pushes it against Dan’s skin as he guides it back into his mouth. Dan sucks gently at it and swallows.

“That’s a good mouthful, babe,” Phil sighs.

Dan is practically vibrating with the need to come. He pulls himself up on top of Phil fast and crashes his used mouth onto Phil’s lips. Phil wraps his arm around Dan and moans.

“Needy little boy,” Phil says. “Do you maybe need to come?”

Dan collects himself a bit. The feeling of finally being able to slide his cock over Phil’s stomach and getting some relief is going to make him crazy.

“Maybe,” he responds. “A little bit.”

Phil giggles a laugh, but before long his hand pushes down between their bodies and wraps around Dan’s dick. He squeezes tightly, just like Dan loves, and moves it slowly up and down. Dan whines, head falling onto Phil’s neck as he desperately chases relief.

“So good for me,” Phil murmurs against Dan’s hair. “Gonna make you come all cute and warm on me.”

Dan trembles. He fucks harder into Phil’s fist in time with his movements. The slide becomes looser, faster up and down Dan now that he’s close. Fast rhythmic thrusts pause into a stutter, a moment of stillness, as Dan’s body tightens up completely and he finds himself biting down on Phil’s neck. Then bliss overcomes him. Such wonderful relief, as all that tension and almost-shame that caused his arousal in the first place leaves him. Cum squirts all over Phil’s stomach messily as he rides out the orgasm through high pitched moans and pathetic pumps of his hips.

Dan slumps on Phil’s side, head coming to rest on his arm. He breathes hard for a bit. His dick is softening but still sensitive. Phil’s hand is still there though, like a reassurance, almost an apology for not having touched it more during this. Dan smiles to himself at the thought.

“We’re awful,” Phil grins.

He turns to lie on his side and face Dan. They look into each other’s eyes.

“Absolutely filthy,” Dan agrees. “What would Kathryn say?”

“Don’t,” Phil warns, staring.

It isn’t unlike Dan to bring up either the most gruesome, innocent, or completely off-limit things during what’s supposed to be the lovely afterglow of an orgasm. He can’t help himself. Not when he’s this loose and giddy and the words cause such a blunt reaction from Phil. He giggles, gives Phil a quick peck on the lips.

His hand comes down to touch Phil’s cock again. It’s softened completely. Dan looks into Phil’s eyes with a devilish smirk.

“Don’t think of your mum,” he says quickly before he crashes his mouth on Phil’s and licks into it, wet tongues clashing together in a completely impure kiss.

Phil pulls away laughing. He shakes his head and ruffles Dan’s hair playfully.

“I’ve told you a hundred times to not start with that again,” he complains.

Dan laughs heartily. He can’t stop. Phil’s reaction is too much.

“I’m sorry,” he wheezes through laughter. “Your face is just priceless.”

Phil sighs, relaxing as he simply watches Dan laugh through fond eyes.

“I can’t fucking believe you said,” the laughter rolls out of Dan, “yeehaw during sex.”

“Check that off the bucket list,” Phil says.

They lie close like that for a while, making stupid jokes and laughing together. At themselves, at their weirdness, and at how sexy all of it somehow is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> If you want you can find me on >[tumblr](http://intoapuddle.tumblr.com)< as well!


End file.
